Allison
Allison, labeled as The Rock Star, is a contestant in IRC Camps Season Two. She is played by Anonymos. Time on IRC Camps In The Skydivers Allison arrived, saying she hoped to become a rock legend. She jumped off the plane, and realized her guitar was left behind. It hit her on the head, but she was ok. She was sad that the Divers lost, and became friends with Andrea and formed an alliance with Tom. She voted for "Holes" who was eliminated. In Escalade de la Tour Eiffel, Allison woke up her team by playing rock and roll music on her guitar, something that she would do several times in the season. Glen, angered by this, threw the plane out the window. Allison was shocked, but her friend Andrea saved the guitar. The team then scolded Glen for his behavior. Allison chose to sit out of the challenge. In Valley of the Puzzles, Allison was yelled at by Glen for playing her guitar in the morning. She said in the confessional that she had no interest in winning the contest, but just wanted to become a rock star and was using the show for press coverage. She helped her team win the challenge, being one of the main people to work on the puzzle. Her team won again. In Hundred Meter Dog Dash, Christian revealed in the confessional that he liked Allison. Allison said that she thought Christian was "hardcore," and that she hated Glen. Allison pushed the sled for her team. She was shocked when the reward for her team's victory was dog food. In Elimination, Hawaiian Style, Allison became infuriated when Glen threw her guitar out a window. She chose to sit out of the surfing challenge. When her team lost, she pushed for Glen to be voted out, and was very happy when he was. In I Barely Survived a Japanese Game Show, Allison was still psyched over Glen's elimination. She said that Christian was hardcore in the confessional. Allison didn't get to compete in the challenge, and her team lost. She told Andrea that their ally Tom was planning on voting off Hershell, and wanted Andrea's thoughts on it. Andrea told Allison to vote out Tom instead, so Allison voted for Tom. In On a Drama Filled Day, Allison didn't help her team in the challenge. The Divers won the challenge. In The Drama of the Mountain, Christian kept trying to tell Allison how he felt about her but he'd always get interrupted. Allison was chosen to race Blain in the challenge, and beat him in the skiing race. Christian eventually told Allison that he liked her, and she told him that she liked him too. In Chinese Challenge in China, Allison suspected a merge and wanted to make sure her team would stick together because she liked them all. She was happy to see Lindsay, glad to have another girl on the plane. She chose to sit out of the challenge, and cheered Christian on. Spenny offered Allison an alliance, and she joined after Andrea did. Andrea told Allison to vote for Spenny, so she did so. In Corriendo Con los Toros, Allison was shocked when Christian kissed her. She was upset because they weren't a couple yet. Allison sat out of the challenge with Christian. She voted Isaac off with Andrea's alliance. In Leaning Tower of Pizza, Allison's meatball and jalapeno pizza scored eight points. She won immunity with Andrea, and voted for Blain. In When in Rome, Allison said that she and Andrea were like sisters. Allison was sad to lose to Andrea because she wanted to try beating Andrea in a challenge. She was scared when Hershell's toga was ripped off. She voted for Lindsay. Audition Tape Allison is shown in her room, sitting on her bed. Her walls are painted black and red, and there are posters of rock and roll bands plastered on the walls. Allison says, "Hey, what's up! My name's Allison, and I think it'd be pretty awesome if I made the cut for IRC Camps!! I'm pretty smart, you know, like average smart. That's pretty good, in my book! Anyway, I really love rock music, and I love to party!! But, seriously, who doesn't? And how can you really be a rocker if you don't like to party? Well, anyway, I think I could really use the money to get make my demo CD because, you know how tight money is these days, and I can't really afford it, now. I wouldn't just use the money for me, though! It'd be for my whole band!! I sing, and I play guitar!! I think I'm pretty good, and my friends think so, too!" The camera cuts to her on a stage, holding her guitar, with a headset. She performs one of her band's songs, complete with choreography, and lights. After the song is over, she turns to the camera, panting from her performance, "So, whaddya think? Am I good enough?" Trivia *Allison is roughly based off of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Idol_(season_8) American Idol, season eight] contestant Allison Iraheta. **Allison was her creator's favorite contestant that season. *Allison is a recolor of one of her creator's characters on the Total Drama Island Fanfiction Wiki, Shirley. *There is a running gag of her waking her team up with rock music. *Although Anonymos created Allison, she was always played by Nalyd Renrut. She is, technically, the second character played by Nalyd Renrut to come in second, the first being Nalyd. Category:Characters